Team PathSeekers first mission
by BuizelandBangaa
Summary: Introduction "Booooom" a sound of an explosion was heard as many pokemon fleeing from a huge statue that has brought to life and its causing destruction through the city. The leaders of different guilds try their best to stop the rampaging statue known as Regigigas but this statue is too strong to beat, the guild leaders need the help of other pokemons to put a stop of it.


Team PathSeekers first mission in PMDU

Prologue.

In the Pokemon apartment  
Rinu and Saku were enjoying their breakfast until they heard an explosion not their ears.  
Saku: What was that?  
Rinu: I don't know but I got feeling there something trouble is going out there.  
Just then they heard a knocking at their door.  
Saku get off his seat and goes to the door.  
When he open the door, he saw a Weavile in front of him.  
Saku shocked and said: Gaaaah! Sundance!  
Rinu: Hunter Guild leader Sundance? What are your doing here?  
Sundance: You two I need your help.  
Saku: What?  
Rinu: Why, what seems to be the problem.  
Sundance: it's kinds gigantic problem about this huge statue.  
Rinu and Saku: The huge statue?  
End of Prologue

Pokemon song  
On a road far from home  
But you don't have to feel alone  
Brave and strong  
Together we will be  
It's our destiny!  
We will be heroes  
We can change the world if we try  
I go where you go  
Forever friends you and I  
We will be heroes!  
PMDU pokemon

End of pokemon song

Title  
Mission 1: A Gigantic Problem!

Main story  
Pokemon civilian: Everybody run it's coming!  
Pokemon civilian 2: Who's coming?  
Pokemon civilian: The statue!  
Pokemon civilian 2: The what?

A pokemon house explode as huge fiqure emerge from the smoke. The huge figure seems to be Regigigas.

Pokemon civilian 2: Oh My Arceus, what is that!  
Pokemon civilian: The statue! run before its gonna destroys us.

The Regigigas roared as many pokemon panic and run away from it.  
The Regigigas use fire punch on the pokemon building, the building was on fire and many pokemon in there escape by going to the nearest fire exit or jumping from the window.

Several pokemons were unconscious when they got hit by a Fire Punch move of Regigigas while few were injured from the fire.

The Regigigas left the area, leaving many pokemons in a panic mode.

After Regigigas left the area, Rinu,Saku and hunter's guild leader Sundance arrive as they saw many pokemon running,crying and shouting for help.

Sundance: Regigigas must have been here.  
Saku: Those pokemon needs help.  
Sundance: Ok, You two help me calm down those civilians and gather them to a safest spot, got it.  
Rinu & Saku: Got it.

Rinu and Saku try to calm down all the panicking civilians and telling them to go to safest area.

After a several minutes, all the panicking civilians are calm down and now going to the safest area.

Sundance: Good work you two but there are other civilians needs to be rescued in that burning building.  
Rinu: Ok, let's go Saku.  
Saku: Right.  
Sundance: Woah 2x, Just a minute I'm not yet done talking.  
Rinu: Will you make it fast, that building gonna collapse any minute.  
Sundance: Ok 2x, don't be hasty, A friend of mine needs help on the other side of town and her name is Kara, I want you Rinu to go there and help Kara.  
Saku: Hey, what about me, don't tell I'm the only one rescued those civillians in that building.  
Rinu: Uumm, I hate to interrupt but his right who will help him rescued those civilians in there, Guild leader.  
Sundance: Don't worry, you can convince those looters in that building to help you rescued all the civilians in there.  
Saku: Convince them! Are you kidding me? What if they don't listen to me.  
Sundance: Well, if they don't listen then try to stop them, ok.  
Saku: but.  
Rinu: Don't worry Saku, I know you can do it.  
Saku: (Sigh) ok.  
Sundance: Good, now go help those pokemon and you Rinu, go and help Kara NOW!

Rinu left to go to the other side of town as Saku goes to the burning building to rescued the civilians and stop the looters as well

Inside the Burning building 1st floor  
When Saku is searching for civilians, he heard the cries of a young pokemon in a nearby room.

He ran to the room and saw a young Weedle in a bed which is surrounded by flames.

Weedle: Mommy! Mommy help me!  
Saku: Hold on there kid, I'll save ya.

Saku jump to the bed and the young Weedle was a chocked to see him.

Weedle: (Sniff) Who are you, are you here to rescue me?  
Saku: No time to explain and yeah I'm here to rescue you, now get on my back.

The young Weedle climb to back of the Growlithe.

Saku: Now hold on tight kid, this is gonna be ride

The young Weedle hold on tight on his back as he jump from the bed which is now been incinerated by flames and they rush to the main hall.

After they got out of the burning room, Saku place the young Weedle outside of the burning building.

Saku and the young Weedle scene ( just like fire emblem)

Young Weedle: Thank you for rescuing me Sir.  
Saku: Yeah 2x, now go to that nearby safest area.  
Young Weedle: No 3x, pls take me with you.  
Saku: it's very dangerous kid besides you might gonna be burn while I'm still rescuing some civilians in there.  
Young Weedle: Pls take me with you sir, my mom would probably in there.  
Saku: Nah, I'm sure your mom is probably in the safest area.  
Young Weedle: No! My mom is still in there and I'm going with you, whether you like it or not.  
Saku: I'm sorry kid but you have to go to a safe area, your mom is probably in a safe... What the.  
The young Weedle beginning to have tears in his eyes.  
Saku: Oh come on kid, it's too dangerous.  
The young Weedle's crying become loud and Saku try to calms him down.  
Saku: Pls Kid, go to a safer area, I make sure that your mom is in there.  
The Young Weedle's crying became louder than before.  
Saku: (groan) alright 2x, hop on my back and...  
The young Weedle quickly climb to the back of Saku.  
Young Weedle: Yaaay!  
Saku: Stop crying.(sigh)  
Young Weedle: Yaay! Thank you mister and by the way, My name is Wade.  
Saku: I'm Saku and don't do anything stupid while I'm rescuing the civilians and your mom in that burning building, ok.  
Wade: Don't worry sir, I will not do anything stupid and I will be useful in rescuing...  
Saku: Yeah 2x, enough talking and let's go rescued the civilians in there.  
Wade: Don't forget my mom.  
Saku: Yeah 2x and also don't blame me if you get yourself burn.  
Wade: Roger that.  
Saku: (sigh) kids.  
Saku and the Young Weedle scene end

Saku and Wade go back to the burning building to rescued the civilians in there including Wade's mom also stop the looters as well.

Later  
Somewhere on the other side of Andalusst.

Rinu arrive and saw many buildings were destroyed also burned as well.

Rinu: Oh my god, this place is a disaster.  
Unknown voice: Hey! You there.  
Rinu: Huh?  
Rinu look around and saw a panda like pokemon approaching to him. ( I don't know what's the original name of that small panda pokemon)  
Panda like pokemon: Don't you see this place is very dangerous for a kid like you.  
Rinu: Hey! I'm not a kid and I'm here to look for someone also why you try act bossy to me.  
The panda like pokemon gave a glare on Rinu as Rinu become terrified of her.  
The panda like pokemon: What did ya just say?  
Rinu: eh heh heh, I was saying that I'm looking for a pokemon name Kara, I think. (Pls don't hurt me)  
Panda like pokemon: Kara you say?  
Rinu: Yes, Kara, do you know her?  
Panda like pokemon: The pokemon your looking for is me.  
Rinu: What! Your Kara!  
The panda like pokemon nodded as Rinu begin to apologize to her.  
Rinu: I'm very sorry for what I said back then. I'm sorry 2x.  
Kara: Save yer yapping and why your looking for me?  
Rinu: Guild leader Sundance sent me to help you.  
Kara: ah, a new recruit, just what I need.  
Rinu: Huh?  
Kara: Anyway follow me to that building.  
Rinu: Uumm, Ok.

Rinu follow Kara to the building where some hunter recruits waiting for her.

On their way to the building.

Kara: Hey, what's yer name?  
Rinu: Uuumm, My name is Rinu.  
Kara: So Rinu, where's yer partner.  
Rinu: Uumm, his helping the guild leader rescuing some civilians in a burning building.  
Kara: Oh, by the way what's yer partner's name.  
Rinu: Uum, his name is Saku  
Kara: Ok, We're here.

Rinu and Kara has arrive in the hunter's outpost building.  
Rinu saw many recruits kinda in distress due they having a rough time doing the mission.  
Rinu saw some recruits injured due they got hit by the huge statue's attack moves.

Kara: Rinu! Get over here.  
Rinu: Coming.  
Rinu rush to where Kara is talking to her scouts.  
Kara: I have a mission for you.  
Rinu: What is it?  
Kara: Well, our scouts says that the Huge statue or Regigigas I presume has been reported sighted somewhere in these parts.  
Rinu: What's the important part in this mission,Ma'am?  
Kara: They say that there is some kinda object hidden in Regigigas leaves on its shoulders.  
Rinu: What do you need me for that?  
Kara: I want you to find Regigigas,retrieve the mysterious object from the leafy parts on it's shoulder pads then retreat quickly and go back here, Got that.  
Rinu: Yes, Ma'am.  
Kara: And one more thing, try not to be seen by anyone else especially the Researchers and Explorers while you were getting the object from Regigigas also grab a few leaves from Regigigas because we might needed that for some important stuff. You got that?.  
Rinu: Yes,Ma'am.  
Kara: Good, now go on with your mission and good luck to ya.

After a long discussion

Rinu left the hunter's outpost and search for Regigigas to retrieve the relic from its leaves.

Rinu spotted a trail of huge footprints of Regigigas which lead to north of the city.  
Rinu follow the trail of Regigias footprints and hoping that he will succeed in doing the mission

Now let's go back to Saku's rescue mission

Back in the burning building 3rd floor

Pokemon civilian: Waaah! Somebody help me!  
Saku and Wade heard the cries of a helpless civilian and they rush to a nearby where a civilian calls for help.  
When they arrive at the room, they saw a helpless female Shroomish surrounded by flames at the center of the room.

Shroomish: Waaah! Somebody, Anybody help me!  
Saku: Hold on there lady and don't panic, I will get you of there.  
Saku turn to the young Weedle on his back.  
Saku: Alright Wade, get off my back and take cover under that table while I'm rescuing that Shroomish in that room.  
Wade: Uumm, ok.

The young Weedle get off the Growlithe's back and go under the table.  
Wade watched Saku jumped across the flames to the center of the room as the Shroomish shocked to see a Growlithe standing in front of her.

Shroomish: Who are you?  
Saku: No time to explain, jump on my back quickly before this room gon...  
Shroomish: Look out!  
Saku: Huh?  
Saku look up and saw a huge piece of falling debris heading towards him.  
Saku quickly grabbed the shroomish with his teeth and jumped to the exit as the huge debrish crashes to the room.

Saku put the female shroomish down and turn around to see the room got blocked by the falling debris.

Saku and the Shroomish conversation  
Saku: (panting) that was a close one.  
Saku turn around to see the shroomish shaking as she looks terrified for what happen back then.  
Saku: Hey miss, are you alright?  
Shroomish stop shaking and look around to see the Growlithe standing in front of her then she became angry and use Headbutt to the Growlithe's head.  
Saku: Ow! My head, What was that for?  
Shroomish: That's for biting me , you idiot, I was about to get on your back before that debris crash us but you quickly grab my head with your mouth.  
Saku: Hey, that the only and quickest way I have to get you out of there and avoiding that debris than just get on my back.  
Shroomish: but you said that I will gonna jump on your back.  
Saku: Oh yeah, that was before that huge debris about to crash us.  
Shroomish: Well, I don't need to be rescued by the likes of you, I can get myself out of that room without the needs of rescuing.  
Saku: Oh yeah, then why do you call for help?  
Shroomish: Uuumm well, it's because that uuuummm, my feet hurts, yeah it's because my feet hurts that I cannot walk very well (the truth is that I'm afraid of fire) that's why I call for help.  
Saku: Are you sure your feet hurts, I can see you running around back there that you were surrounded by flames.  
Shroomish: Ok 2x, the truth is that I'm afraid of getting burn and I want someone to rescue me. Anyway I'm sorry for what I did back then and thank your for rescuing me.  
Saku: it's ok girl, I forgive you and also I'm sorry for being mean to you.  
The Shroomish smiled at him as the Growltihe smile her as well.  
Shroomish: Anyway, I'm Yolai and thank you for rescuing me, Mr?  
Saku: Saku, just call me Saku.  
Shroomish: Thank you Saku for rescuing me from that fiery place.  
Saku: No need for thanks, I just do what I must.  
Yolai: Anyway, I better go to the save area and thanks for everything.  
Saku and the Shroomish conversation ended.

The building beginning to shake as Saku felt it and saw a huge piece of ceiling was about to fall on Yolai.

Saku: Yolai! Look out.  
The female Shroomish alerted and saw a huge pile of ceiling heading towards her.  
Yolai close her eyes as the falling ceiling piece is getting near to her and Saku run towards her to move her out of the way.

Just then a spray of silk came out of nowhere and grabbed Yolai before the pile of ceiling hit her.

After that

Yolai open her eyes and saw Young Weedle standing and smiling at her.  
The Young Weedle turns about to be Wade.

Wade: Woah, that was a close one.  
Yolai: You... You save me.  
Wade: Sure did, hi I'm Wade and you are?  
Yolai: Yolai, my name is Yolai.  
Just then Saku approach to Yolai in a worried matter.

Saku: Yolia! Are you alright?  
Yolai: I'm fine,thanks to that Young Weedle, he save me from getting crush by a pile of ceilings.  
Wade came out of nowhere and surprised Saku.  
Wade: Hiyah, Uncle Saku, what took you so long?  
Saku: Wade, did you just save her! (Since when does he called me uncle)  
Wade: Sure did, I use my string shot move to get her out of there before she'll be crush by a pile of debris and become flat as a pancake.  
Saku: Yer sure one crazy little bug anyway thanks for saving her.  
Just then the building began to shake as three pokemon try to hold to the ground.  
After a few seconds the building stops shaking.

Wade: What was that?  
Yolia: Must be an earthquake or something.  
Saku: No it's not the earthquake but the building and I think its gonna collapse.  
Yolia:What!  
Wade: Do you mean that this building will collapse.  
Saku nodded  
Yolai: Saku, how much time do we have before this building collapse to the ground?  
Saku observe the cracks of the wall.  
Saku: Let's just say we have only 45 minutes left.  
The building shake again then stop.  
Saku: Make it 40 minutes.  
Yolai: Oh my god, let's get out of here.  
Saku: Alright, you two get out of here and go to the safe area.  
Yolai: What about you?  
Saku: I have some rescue business to do.  
Wade: I'm going with you.  
Saku: No kid, go with Yolai and get out of here.  
Wade: No! I'm not leaving without you and my mom.  
Just then the young Weedle beginning to cry as the Shroomish tries to comfort it.  
Saku: listen kid!  
The young Weedle's crying become loud.  
Saku: Hey kid listen to me.  
The Young Weedle's crying become louder than before.  
Saku: HEY KID LISTEN TO ME PLS!  
The Young Weedle stop crying and listen to the Growlithe.  
Saku: I promise that your mom will be rescued and get out safety.  
Wade: (Sniff) Promise?  
Saku: Promise, now go now and get outta here.

After that long conversation.  
The two pokemon left Saku to go outside of the burning building while Saku go to the next floor to search for remaining survivors including the Weedle's mother.  
Will he gonna rescue all the civilians including Wade's mom and get out in time before the building collapsed to the ground?.

Let's find out later because right now let's go back to Rinu's mission

Meanwhile  
At the northern part of town.

Rinu is following the footprints of the huge statue Regigigas.  
While he is following the footprints, he bump into someone and falls to ground.  
Rinu: Ow my head, Hey watch where you standing, you could bump to someone and I...I...I.  
Rinu became shocked as he saw a huge snake rock like pokemon known as Onix in front of him.  
The Onix look down and saw a shaking Buizel, the Onix smiled at Rinu and said in a gentle way.  
Rinu in thought: (pls don't hurt me!)  
Onix: Oh, I'm terribly sorry, I was looking at the skies that I didn't notice I bump you.  
Rinu stop shaking and said in relief: Whew, I thought your gonna crush me.  
Onix: Crush you? I would never do that to anybody unless if I get mad.  
Rinu: Oh, anyway I'm Rinu.  
Onix: Hello Rinu, my name is Coren and by the way, what are you doing here in this dangerous area of Andalusst.  
Rinu: I was searching for a huge statue known as Regigigas and I think it came to this area, by the way Coren, have you seen the huge statue roam in this area?  
Coren: Well no, but I heard an explosion minutes ago and seen a huge smoke further ahead of here also I see group of explorers pass through here and heading to the area where the smoke is.  
Rinu: I see, anyway I better get going and find Regigigas also thank you for details.  
Coren: Anytime my Buizel friend and be careful of that Huge statue, it can wipe you out with its single move.  
Rinu: I will.

So Rinu left the Onix and head to the area where the smoke is.

While he is heading, Rinu was thinking about his partner.  
Rinu: I wonder how Saku doing his rescue mission, I just hope his ok.

(Ok let's go back to Saku and see what his doing)  
Meanwhile  
Back at the burning building 4th floor, 35 minutes left before collapse.

Pokemon civilian: Aaaaaaahh! Help us! Somebody Help us!  
Saku: Hold on there! I'm coming.  
Saku rush to the room where somebody calls for help.

When he arrive the room, he saw 2 Ninjask and a Shedinja cornering a Voltorb and a Sandshrew.

Shedinja: hehehe, give us that treasure now and your lives will be spared.  
Sandshrew: Never, we rather die than give our treasure to you.  
Voltorb: Yeah, Never!  
Shedinja: So be it, we will just take out of you by ...  
Saku: Hey you!  
Shedinja: huh?  
The Shedinja and his Ninjask servants turn around and saw a Growlithe standing in front of them.  
Saku: You looters better stop messing with those civilians or you will face my flames!  
Shedinja: Who are you? A flaming puppy who wants to rescue these wimps, hahaha.  
The two Ninjask laugh at the joke of the Shedinja as Saku ignored it and quickly use Flamethrower on the Shedinja.  
Shedinja: Aaaaarg! It burns! it burns!  
The two Ninjask watched as their boss scream in pain and rollover the ground to extinguish the fire on its body.  
The Shedinja became mad and shouted at the Growlithe.  
Shedinja: Grrrr, you'll pay for this! Get him!  
The 2 Ninjask did what their boss say and charge to Saku.  
Saku: Oh Crap!  
The 2 Ninjask was about to use their X scissor move on Saku.  
Saku: Take this! Rooooar!  
Saku use a Roar move on the 2 Ninjask, the 2 Ninjask were blown away and crash to the wall then collapse to the floor.  
Shedinja become furious as he shouted at his two minions.  
Shedinja: You two nitwits, it's just a roar and you were easily blown by that, now get up and finish him.  
The two Ninjask get up and use Shadowball at Saku as Saku saw the dark energy balls heading towards him.  
Saku quickly dodge the two Shadowballs and use Flamecharge at the two Ninjask which is super effective.  
The two Ninjask scream in pain as they crash to wall and collapse the the ground with swirl on their eyes.  
Shedinja became more furious as he watch his two minion easily defeated by the Growlithe.  
Shedinja: You two weaklings! I'll just defeat that flaming puppy myself.  
Shedinja was about to use its Night Slash attack on the Growlithe.  
Saku quickly notice it and use Flamethrower at the Shed pokemon.  
Shedinja: Aaaah, fire on my body! It burns 2x!...Ugh!  
The Shedinja collapse to the ground along with its two Ninjask minions.  
Saku approached to the weaken Shedinja and was about to use bite at it.  
Shedinja and his minions became terrified and pleaded the Growlithe.  
Shedinja: Ok 3x, We will leave those civilians alone and pls don't hurt us!

Saku cancelled his bite move and leave the 3 bug type pokemons as he turn around and approached the Voltorb and the Sandshrew.

The Voltorb and the Sandshrew terrified and hugged each other when they see Saku in front of them as Saku smile and speak to them in kindly.

Saku: Don't worry, I won't hurt you, I just finish those 3 bug type pokemons.

The Voltorb and the Sandshrew stop hugging and thanked the Growlithe for rescuing them from those looters.

Sandshrew: Uumm, thank you sir for rescuing us from those mean looters.  
Voltorb: Yeah, thank you for rescuing us.  
Saku: it's no big deal, I'm just doing my job anyway you kids better get out of here because this building gonna collapse any minute.  
Sandshrew: but we don't know the way out to the exit.  
Voltorb: Yeah, We don't know the way 2x.  
Saku turn around and saw the Shedinja and it's minion fly slowly to the exit of the room.  
Saku: Hey! You three there.  
The Shedinja alerted and it's two minions hide from its back as the Growlithe approach to them.  
Shedinja: Eer, what do you want?  
Saku: I want you to lead these kids out of this building.  
Shedinja: No way! We don't want to escort anybody especially kids.  
Saku: Can you see these kids want to get out this burning building, what if you have your own children, would lead them out the burning building the same for these kids.  
The Shedinja looked at the Voltorb and the Sandshrew eyes filled with sadness.  
The Shedinja began to took pity on the pokemon children.  
Shedinja: Alright, we will lead them out of the building but you'll have to promise us not to tell the police about us.  
Saku: I'll promise.  
Shedinja turn around and shouted at his minions.  
Shedinja: Alright, you two nitwits, get those two kids and let's get out of here.  
The 2 Ninjask did what their boss said and carry the Voltorb and the Sandshrew.  
The 3 looters and the 2 civilians left the room as Saku continued to search for any civilians and Wade's mother.

While on his search, he thinks about his Buizel partner.  
Saku: I wondered what happen to Rinu, I hope he doesn't get hurt out there.

(Now let's go back Rinu and let's find out what his upto)

Meanwhile  
Back at the northern part of Andalusst.

Rinu arrive the area where the smoke came and the explorers headed.  
In that area  
Rinu shocked as he saw many unconscious and injured explorers.  
Rinu: Oh God, that huge statue singled handily defeat them.  
Unknown pokemon explorer voice: Cough 2x, help...anybody, cough 2x... Water... I need water.  
Rinu: huh? Who's there?  
Rinu look around and spotted an injured Shinx still conscious as it was hardly get up.  
Rinu: Hold on there, I'm coming.  
Rinu rush to the injured Shinx and gave him some water.  
The Shinx drink up the water and an his coughing where gone.  
Shinx: Thanks...  
Rinu: No problem and tell me what happen here.  
Shinx: It was...that huge statue...it's singled handily wipe us down...with one attack and we all...got defeated...by it but me... I barely survive...and...  
Rinu: And, and what, tell me!  
The Shinx fainted before he could speak another word.  
Rinu: Damn it.  
Just then an explosion was heard as Rinu saw another smoke nearby.  
Rinu: Maybe it's that huge statue, I better to there.  
Rinu leave the area and goes where the explosion was heard and smoke coming from that area.

When he arrive, he saw a rampaging Regigigas fighting several explorers and their explorer guild leader Luke.  
Rinu saw something shiny on the Regigigas leaf shoulder pads.  
Rinu: I think its that object what Kara's talking about, I better go get it but how can get it when there is some explorers .. I got it!  
Rinu came up an idea and waited for the Regigigas to use its move.

The Regigigas was about to hit one of the explorers with its fire punch but the explorer dodge before it him/her, the fire punch leave huge flames and was scatter around the area.  
Luke notice the huge flames was about to burn nearby houses, he ordered all water type pokemon explorers to extinguish flames before it reach the houses.  
The water pokemons did what he ask and use all kinds of water moves to extinguish the huge flames, creating a large vapor.  
The explorers and Luke cannot see the Regigigas because of the large vapor as  
Rinu saw his chance and quickly sneaks through the vapor and climb on the huge statue's back.

On the back of the Regigigas,  
He saw a large leafy shoulderpads, he quickly search for the object before the vapor vanish.  
Just then, he felt something hard and quickly get it, he finally got the object  
Rinu place the object in his bag and gather a few leaves on Regigigas.  
Regigigas felt something on its back and tries to grab something on its back.  
Rinu hurriedly get off the back of Regigigas before it's hands reach him.  
Rinu retreats quickly and goes back to the Hunter's outpost building.  
The large vapor has finally vanish as the Explorers and Luke look confuse when they saw the huge statue trying to grab something on its back.  
Explorer 1: What is it doing?  
Luke: I don't know and I don't like it, attack!  
Luke and the explorers continued to attack Regigigas as Regigigas defend itself from getting damage.

Meanwhile  
At the Hunter's Outpost building.

Kara moves back and forth as she waits for Rinu to get back here.  
Kara: Grrrr, this is taking too long and he still not return.  
Just then Rinu appeared and quickly rush to Kara.  
Rinu: I got it! I got the object!  
Kara: Woah 3x, don't get exciting there Buizel and give me the the object.  
Rinu give the object to Kara as Kara tries to observes what it is.  
Rinu: What is it?  
Kara: I thinks it kinda of a Relic.  
Rinu: Relic?  
Kara: Yea, a Relic and I think the researchers will help us identified this thing.  
Rinu: By the way, I have a few leaves gather from the huge statues shoulders.  
Rinu give the leaves to Kara.  
Kara: Splendid, I will give you a bonus reward later, anyway go get some rest and I will call later for your next mission.  
Rinu: Ok.

Rinu leaves the room as Kara do something on the leaves.

(Let's go back to Saku)

Meanwhile  
Back at the burning building 5th floor (final room),25 minutes before collapsing.

Saku searched the halls of the 5th floor for survivors.  
When searching for survivors, he caught on a small ceiling peice and stumbled on the floor of a nearby room,

Saku: Aww, my head, it hurts and...  
Saku saw an unconscious Beedrill surrounded by huge flames, this time he cannot jump across the flames because it's huge.  
Saku: Damn it, how could I get across?  
Just then the building began to shake as Saku holds on to the floor.  
After that the building stops shaking.  
Saku: I better get hurry and rescue that beedrill before this building collapse to the ground in any minute.  
Saku look around to find something useful but there is nothing and only objects here two pillows and 1 large blanket.  
Saku: Hhmmm, nothing in here but pillows and a large blanket...wait a minute... A large blanket that's it.  
Saku grab the large blanket with its mouth and strike it at the flames continuously.  
Just then the huge flames vanish as Saku quickly get the unconscious beedrill on his back and get out of the room.  
Just then the building began to shake as Saku grab hold on the floor then he look and saw the ceilings crack and falls.  
Saku run and goes to the 4th floor as the cracks begins to follow him with debris falling down.  
Saku made it through the 4th floor and goes down to the 3rd floor then fire pop out of no where as Saku dodge and duck it.  
Saku check on his back and sees beedrill still unconscious while he was running from fires and falling debris.  
Saku made it through the 3rd floor and goes to the 2nd floor.  
Saku dodge many obstacle in there as he made it through the first floor.  
At the first floor  
Saku run as he almost reach the exit but he stumbled on a small rock as he and the beedrill collapse to the ground.  
The beedrill woke up and saw a Growlithe having a hard time to get up.  
Beedrill: Oh my Gosh! Are you ok?  
Saku: Ow! My feet hurts! What are you doing here, get out of here now!  
Just then the building is shaking again.  
Beedrill: What was that?  
Saku: it's the building and it's gonna collapse any minute, Get out of here now!  
Beedrill: No! I won't leave a pokemon behind, I will carry you to the the exit.  
The Beedrill pick up Saku and carries him to the exit.

And finally they manage to escape the building.

Wade and Yolai were waiting for them to get out as they saw the building was about to collapse.

Wade: Come on, Get out of there pls.  
Yolai: I hope they can make it.  
Just then they saw something flying through the entrance of the building and heading towards them.  
It was a Beedrill carrying a Growlithe (Saku)  
Wade: Mom!  
Yolai: Saku!  
The Beedrill landed and put Saku on the ground as they saw a Weedle and a Shroomish heading towards them.

The Weedle jump on the Beedrill as the Beedrill catch him and hug him.  
Wade begin to cry and said: Mom, I was so scared that I would lost you forever.  
Wade's mom: There 2x, it's okay, mommy is alright and I also scared my child if I lost you.

Yolai: Saku,what happens to you?  
Saku: Well, I got stumbled,that's all.  
Yolai: You silly flame puppy, you should watch where you going or you'll get hurt.  
Saku: Hey! Don't flame puppy lady, I'm not even a puppy anymore and I can take care of myself.  
Saku gets up and walk slowly  
Yolai: Anyway, do you need help?  
Saku: No, I'm fine, it's just a little scratch on my leg and woah...  
Saku was about to collapse but luckily Yolai quickly help him.  
Saku: Uumm, thanks.  
Yolai: No problem.  
Saku: Anyway let's go to the safe area.  
Wade, Wade's mom and Yolai: Alright!

30 minutes later

At the Pokemon hospital near the safe area.  
Sundance: I see you manage to rescue all the civilians and convince the looters as well.  
Saku: Yeah, and it was very hard too, I barely survive in there when rescuing the civilians.  
Sundance: Anyway, your reward will receive later and you need some rest,ok.  
Saku: Ok.  
Sundance: Good, I'll just leave you here now.  
Sundance left the room and a Weedle came which turns about to be Wade and jump on Saku.

Wade: Hi, Uncle Saku did you miss me?  
Saku: A little and what do you want.  
Wade: I'll just wanted to say thank you for rescuing my mom and I just made something as a reward for rescuing my mom.  
Wade give something to Saku  
Saku: A necklace?  
Wade: it's not only a necklace but a special one which will protect you from harm.  
Saku: It's wonderful kid.  
Wade giggled: Anyway, I better go back to the my mom, bye.  
Wade left the room.  
Saku observe the necklace and has a writing on it.  
TO MY GREATEST HERO AND HUNTER.  
SAKU

Saku smiled and place the necklace around its neck.  
Just then Rinu came and brought food for Saku.  
Rinu: Hiya buddy, did you miss me?  
Saku: Sure did, anyway how's your mission.  
Rinu: It was hard but I manage to complete it.  
Saku:Oh!  
Rinu: Anyway, I brought some food.  
Saku: Uumm, thanks but I'm not hungry.  
Rinu: Oh, ok I'll just leave it here in case if you get hungry and I'll just wait at the waiting room, ok.  
Saku: Ok.

End of story.

Mission 1 complete.


End file.
